


Blue Side

by dearpjm



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Before Debut, Felix is a sweet heart, Fluff and Angst, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Hyunjin doesn't really do anything lol, Lee Felix-centric, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Minho is in denial, No Smut, OT3, Polyamory, Sad Minho, Soft Lee Felix, everyone is sad, everyone makes an appearance at least once, idk how to tag, minho and Hyunjin are kinda dicks, no dialogue until there very end, throughout 2018, trigger warning pls read notes at beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearpjm/pseuds/dearpjm
Summary: The moon needed the sun to make the light at night and both needed the invisible force that kept them from straying too far.





	Blue Side

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning - mentions of depression and hints of self harm toward the end of fic
> 
> unbeta'd we die like men bc i wrote this in 2 days; timeline is probs abit off 
> 
> let me know what ya'll think ok this is my first and probs last skz fic unless someone wants me to write something else ,,, find me on tumblr and twitter @hallmarkhoseok come yell at me or whatver 
> 
> i miss minho and hyunjin so this is for them big uwus , ly felix

||HELLEVATOR||

Back before their debut, they’d had a significant amount of time together, though the elimination of the two boys had put a halt on anything the three were hoping to achieve with one another. Whether that was stated outright or just whispered amongst the three late in the night, it was where their first issue had begun.

They were not in love. 

Three boys who were thrown into new schedules and with rough competition had no time to be in love. They were young and hardly knew what love was, though they found themselves infatuated with one another. There was never time to talk about it so they took the little moments in stride and took every day as they came. Felix looks back now and thinks maybe this is where it started to go wrong, maybe it wasn’t just his fault. 

Hyunjin was lost after the pair had gotten eliminated, first Minho and then Felix not shortly after. The boy was not in love. 

He had some strong feelings toward the two and their quick departure left him feeling rather empty, 7 was not the same as 9. The dance line was not the same with barely one member left. Some nights Hyunjin wished that jyp would find someone else to fill the visual line and just kick him out alongside the other two because if he is being honest Hyunjin’s looks were the only reason jyp hadn’t kicked him out in place of the others, their looks rivaled Hyunjin’s own any day. 

When he heard that the boys were going to be given a second chance, he cried more for their return than he did for their departure. 

After they were reunited, Stray Kids were Stray Kids again and the dance line no longer felt like half a person. The boys were together and they were happy. 

Then along came the release of Hellevator. 

It first started with Minho; the older boy felt somewhat responsible for the younger ones so he reached out as much as possible after their elimination, Minho came back a different person, he was no longer as shy as before, he stood his ground and his personality was more prominent. He was loved for it. 

After the song was released Minho watched over Felix like a hawk, the two had been the only ones eliminated and they had a somewhat different bond with one another than the rest of boys. Minho had remembered watching the episode Felix got eliminated in, he may have cried more for the younger boy than he did his own elimination and he wanted to make sure Felix wasn’t in that position ever again, he helped where he could with the youngers Korean and made sure he was there for every following dance steps.

Hyunjin thought it was cute. 

 

||MIXTAPE||

Now Hyunjin was always clingy, to Jeongin; to Changbin; to Felix. They were the same age so it was a lot easier for Hyunjin to be closer to Felix than Minho and yet they were the ones first together. Minho and Hyunjin were an extremely unlikely couple. 

Felix was never asked, the older boys had left him in the dark the whole time. This was mistake number two. 

The rest of the boys never saw it coming, they knew there was something going on, you’d have to be blind to not see what was right in front of you, but they had always assumed it would be Felix and Hyunjin, to come out not the latter and his Hyung. But when Woojin caught the pair cuddling on the roof of the jyp building, Minho just a little bit closer to Hyunjin than any of the others, it was hard not to know. 

Woojin told Chan, who then confronted the pair and lectured them on how they aren’t allowed to let their relationship affect the band. Though he was happy for them, Felix knew around this time that Chan glanced one too many times in his direction with his concerned eyes, the younger had ignored him every time. 

Sometimes, now, Chan blames himself for it happening. 

Minho who always had Jisung to cling on to needed something more, while he explained that Jisung was a great friend, Hyunjin gave Minho something that Jisung couldn’t, while the younger boy himself was crushing way to hard on Changbin, Minho couldn’t take advantage of him like that. He informed Jisung of this who was wary at the time and slightly mad that he wasn’t told prior to hearing the wrath of Chan’s voice echo through their dorm walls. The boys had explained that while they do in fact have very deep feelings for one another there was something still missing. Everyone, including Felix, knew what that something was. The youngest rapper in that moment had told the elder to be careful, this was where Minho thinks he should’ve started paying more attention, with the faintest idea of what the boy was speaking about then, he looks back now and wishes he was just that little bit more observant.

Their new title never stopped either boy from paying attention to Felix. They were still as close as they had ever been it was just now, MinhoandHyunjin and then Felix, who was always seen as the awkward third wheel. 

The pair had eventually approached Felix a week and a bit after the release of Mixtape.

They had done the first good thing that either three had ever, they actually spoke about their feelings. All parties were aware that the feelings were reciprocated between the three, Felix had wanted to take it slow, as to not surprise the rest of the band with his addition into their relationship. Hyunjin and Minho had supported him. They continued on how they usually would and had been since 2017. No one had suspected a thing. 

Minho and Hyunjin hadn’t yet done anything more than slight pecks on the lips, they were all too busy for that and while Minho felt Hyunjin was still underage, he wasn’t about to go there. There was an unspoken rule that they wouldn’t go any further until Felix had come of age, in early September. 

This Felix thought, looking back was issue number three. 

|| I AM : NOT ||

The time between then and the release of I Am Not was one of the happiest times of Felix’s young life. The four and a half months seemed to fly by now that he looks back, they during most of this time had free schedules and were surprisingly allowed to relax whilst they prepared for their next comeback. The three were slowly becoming more and more comfortable around each other, there was no jealousy, they were patient with Felix when he didn’t know how to formulate his words, when Minho had his panic attacks or when Hyunjin felt he hadn’t contributed anything to the group. They all helped each other where needed and that’s what mattered most.

So yeah, Felix thinks that he might be in love. 

There was never a dull moment between them, where Felix was the sun and Minho was the moon, Hyunjin was the gravitational pull that keeps them both in orbit. When one wasn’t there the relationship wasn’t unstable just functioned a little bit differently than what would be considered their normal. The moon needed the sun to make the light at night and both needed the invisible force that kept them from straying too far. Though Hyunjin often argued he felt more like the Earth, as he believed that they were the reason for his stability, not the other way around. Minho often in these situations told him to shut up. The three of them worked well together, they fit around one another successfully and created a nice harmony that any couple would be jealous of. 

They hadn’t needed to tell the other boys about Felix joining the relationship, they all seemed to just know that it was bound to happen at one point or another. The only difference this time was the strict talk from Chan, that if Felix was to ever be hurt Chan would kick them out of the band. The boys didn’t take it seriously at the time but maybe they should have. 

They were grateful there wasn’t a need to hide within the dorm and at the same time they were kind of glad that the three of them could go out together and be only seen as friends, the Korean media would never be skeptical of three bandmates being in a relationship. 

The times were never a waste. When Felix sat and watched Minho smile at Hyunjin, with the stars in his eyes when the younger boy had done something stupid or when Hyunjin would hold Felix’s hand tighter just before falling asleep and the smaller boy would feel Minho’s legs tangle with his own and the everso tsundere male would rest his head against Felix’s chest. Minho was a human furnace but Felix could live with it if it meant he could fall asleep forever with the two boys beside him.

They never seriously fought, they’d always be little spats when it came to choreographing their dances but nothing that wasn’t an easy fix. Hyunjin always purposely rilled Minho up, just to see the older boy get mad so he’d squint his eyes and then whine about him to Felix. Which both of boys absolutely adored just to see the elder’s pouty face make yet again another appearance.

They had 3 rules in their relationship, that all three partners had sworn to abide by as they sat down and wrote them together and pinned them to the board in Hyunjin and Minho’s shared room; 

1\. They could never go to sleep mad at each other.  
2\. There were no decisions to be made without all partners present.  
3\. There were to be no sexual acts until Felix was of age internationally. 

It worked for a while until it didn’t. Because no relationship is ever as easy as you wish it to be.

 

|| I AM: WHO ||

Now Felix, while he was getting better at his Korean he still wasn’t the best. He couldn’t hold as fluent of a conversation as Hyunjin and Minho could, though he knew what they were speaking about at almost all times he was never able to input any of his own opinions. His brain couldn’t keep up with the native Koreans, and he did have to face the fact he was just a foreigner. Though every time he heard someone call him that he had to laugh it off and pretend it didn’t hurt as much as it did. He had Chan, who related and Seungmin, who he could speak English with, but it wasn’t the same. 

They all had dance, Minho and Felix had their ‘we were both eliminated so I know how it feels bond’ and Hyunjin and Felix were the same age so there was never that feeling of intimidation for Hyunjin but there was always the language barrier. Minho and Hyunjin were always speaking to each other and never found any difficulty to do so. 

While it wasn’t impossible to work around it was slightly difficult, that should have been the first sign that Felix had when the three of them first got together, though the rest of the boys were all very supportive, Hyunjin and Minho had reassured him that the language barrier wouldn’t be an issue, it soon become the sole problem. It had got to a time when they were all a bit too busy with their schedules that neither of his partners wanted to slow down in their speech, they were too quick for Felix to understand and allow him to formulate his responses. 

Minho eventually got snappy at Felix, though he saw it coming and had ignored it the first few times as Felix knew he was just stressed, it did hurt and it did hurt even more when Hyunjin did nothing to back him up. This, now Hyunjin sees where he messed up. Sure Felix had Chan to help him interpret their speech, but the eldest boy was the busiest of them all, literally doing everything else that they weren’t so Felix didn’t want to bother him all too much with the little things. 

Minho scared Felix, and there wasn’t much else he could do about it until the elder calmed down. He got through the dance practices and just decided to give the two space. This was where Felix broke rule number two. 

Felix often now found himself with Changbin hanging out on the roof when they had short breaks or crawling into Seungmin or Jeongin’s beds when all he need was a hug and a warm body to sleep beside at night. The boys understood and were patient with him, they understood that he was still learning he just wishes that Minho had still remained the same and maybe just maybe he wished Hyunjin had a bit more of a backbone to stand up for him. 

He more often than not found himself in the comfort of Woojin when the eldest hyung was cooking in the kitchen, during this time he would usually be with his boyfriends but Woojin though he knew only basic English understood that what Felix needed was just a friend. Woojin made Felix feel a little bit more at home.

He had noticed around this time the lack of effort his partners were putting into their relationship, Felix knew they were always together. The other two went out to eat, they went to films together, they stayed behind at the park longer than the rest of the members. He didn’t quite understand why they hadn’t just approached him later on, but it had been almost a week since Minho snapped at Felix and Felix wasn’t about to approach the couple. He was hurt, and he hadn’t the faintest idea on what to do. 

He assumed that when their schedules died down it was fix itself out but it’s been almost a week since promotions for I am who finished and 3racha are talking about their new comeback that’s out in a month and a bit, Felix couldn’t see any chance of their relationship fixing itself in the near future. 

Due to this Felix had pushed himself into his studies, he was studying Korean every other waking hour that he wasn’t recording or in the dance studio. 

Minho and Hyunjin, though they weren’t ignoring him, it just wasn’t the same. Minho every so often greeted him with a kiss on the temple in the mornings and Hyunjin still hugged him from behind afterward, but the two boys had always trickled out, though separately, from the same bedroom; the same bed that Felix himself used to sleep in, it used to be a struggle to fit all three of them but now the younger boy thought that maybe it was easier without him there. They seemed happier now without him and it wasn’t as if they needed him, they had each other both in which brought everything that Felix could bring to the table and more. 

The rest of the group hadn’t said anything to the pair but Felix knew they knew. Felix had started hanging out with Chan and Changbin more, never leaving their sides even when they were in the studio. Both in which helped him with his Korean and he soon had become a lot better than he was 3 months ago, Chan told him he was proud of him and that’s all Felix really wanted. The younger boy was almost fluent and could actually hold a conversation in which he didn’t have to stop every few words and think of what he was going to say, his writing was a different story as the sounds of the words messed with his head and sometimes he wasn’t sure if the syllable was ㅔ or ㅐ or ㅍ or ㅂ and it did frustrate him but it was just another step that he had to get through and he had hoped he will get there eventually. 

He was looking forward to the day where Minho would start a conversation with him and he would see how much of an improvement Felix had made, hopefully, that would make the older boy love him again.

|| I AM: YOU ||

It was on the morning that Felix had woken up, it was September 15th Jisung and Seungmin had thrown themselves on top of his sleeping figure and the air was filled with loud yells from the pair wishing the boy a happy birthday. 

It was that morning Felix had lost all hope. 

They were in between comebacks at this time, it had been 4 weeks since he slept in a bed with Minho and Hyunjin, he wouldn’t lie and say that he was disappointed that it wasn’t them waking him up instead but took it in stride as he knew he would see them today and that’s all that really matters. As the newly turned 18 year old wandered his way into the kitchen the rest of the boys all congratulated him and gave him short hugs while wishing him the best, there were a few smart comments here and there (Jeongin) but he was happy with the pancakes that were set in his place on the table. He gave the boys a tired smile while rubbing his eyes to hopefully wake him further, he scanned their faces as they all stared back at him. And that’s when he realized they weren’t there, and he was on the receiving end of their sad eyes and hesitant smiles. 

Felix was in love and it hurt. 

It was his birthday and he felt like crying. He remembers taking his place at the table and staring off to the side while asking the boys if it was really over. He couldn’t believe that they couldn’t even greet him on his birthday, he wonders if they even remembered. There was a hand rubbing his back, he couldn’t see who it was but felt like it was Chan - seems like something the older male would do. He was saying something in English which Felix wasn’t paying attention too. The tension in the air was so thick you could have cut it with a knife, he remembers staring down at the pancakes that had a smiling face of cut up strawberries laid out on top of it which he knew was from Seungmin and Jeongin, it brought a small smile to his face before a loud sob erupted from somewhere inside him and a tear slid down his face. 

“Where are they?” He had asked, no one could answer him. The room was silent and the only sound was from the screeching of the chair legs against the tiles, “Where are they!” He was beyond sobbing now, he was angry at himself, he was angry at the boys that were supposed to love him, he was angry at the world all he wanted to do was curl into a little ball and cry until there was nothing else left. He stomped his way out of the kitchen and down the hall heading of the only door which was still shut. He prolonged a blink of his eyes and brought a hand up to the wood, he hesitated before pulling down the handle and opening the door with a bang. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched the two boys spring apart, Minho falling the shortfall from the bed to the floor, the older covering himself with the ends of the blanket that had fallen on the ground, his pants kicked off to the side and yes Minho knew this looked bad. He glanced up to Felix who was standing in the doorway, the rest of the boys in toe. He was staring at them, glancing from one figure to the other with the saddest glint in his eyes before he started speaking, “Next time,” He paused, to let out an unstable breath before continuing, “Remember to lock the door.” And with that the younger boy was gone with Chan following shortly after, Hyunjin was crying on the bed sobbing into his knees and Minho sat on the floor staring straight forward unable to say anything, he felt a tear roll down his face. This was where Minho and Hyunjin broke rule two. 

Felix was in love with them and they broke his heart. 

Minho could hear the rest of boys in the room yelling at him, he couldn’t differentiate who was saying what as the sounds all blurred into one another. He felt a tug on his arm, which pulled him out of his thoughts, he turned to his left and saw Hyunjin’s hand wrapped around the pale skin of his bicep. The younger boys nails digging into his flesh and he was sobbing incomprehensible words, “We should have just told him!” Minho hears Hyunjin’s voice as a distant echo, with a sniffle and a whispered, “He thinks we don’t love him anymore,” Hyunjin had made his way down to the floor, the younger boy kneeling in front of him, “Minni, what are we going to do?”

“What the fuck!” The boy blinked away his tears several more times before glancing to look up to the faces of the four remaining band members in the room, Changbin stood in front of them with his fist clenched and his jaw set, eyes narrowed as if Minho had just broken the heart of his best friend, which he did. They both did. Minho shook his head at the rapper's words, while curling into himself, Hyunjin trying his best to consolidate his boyfriend.

“We left him alone for so long Jinni, we did that, and now-now he thinks we were, we would I could never you could- No!” Minho let out a sob, and the whole room froze. Hyunjin ran a hand through Minho’s hair trying to soothe the older boys aggressive hiccups as he compressed the sounds into the material of his shirt. They had never seen Minho cry, throughout the years of them being together this was the only time the boy had let himself be this vulnerable in front of anyone who wasn’t his own reflection.

Hyunjin was in love and he didn’t know how to fix it.

Hyunjin and Minho sat on the floor of the bedroom for who knows how long after that, the boys had left them be and hours later no one came to check on them. They had hoped Felix was okay, but by this point, they couldn’t find the energy to live let alone move to a different area of the house. Minho has yet to put his pants on so he sat in his black boxer briefs on the cold floor with his blanket pooled around his legs. Hyunjin was curled up in a ball to his side, neither boy had said anything the entire time. 

“I’m sorry.” Minho filled the silent air with his voice, syllables cracking from the leftover tears that still hung about in the back of his throat. “This is my fault if I had just- just been better this wouldn’t have happened.” He sniffled slightly, before wiping his nose with the back of his hand. “I’m sorry I dragged you into this.” Hyunjin had sat up and placed his head on Minho’s shoulder, shaking his head slightly. 

“It’s not your fault. You can’t control what goes on in your brain, it’s not your fault the chemistry is all wrong up in this pretty little head of yours.” He smiles slightly and stares into his boyfriend's eyes before dropping his gaze to his hands, “ If anything it’s my fault for not saying anything to him. I forgot that- he didn’t know, I just thought he was strong enough to not need us for a while but what I thought was going to be a week turned into a month and now it’s Sept-“ Hyunjin gasps, and breaks away from his boyfriends hold, he bites his lip and closes his eyes, Minho stares at the boy in question. “It’s September the 15th, Felix’s 18th birthday,” Hyunjin’s voice raising higher, “and here we are together having ignored him for months and he walks in and thinks we are having sex!” 

“On his fucking birthday Min! We need to go talk to him.” 

“Talk to me about what,” Felix stands with his back leaning against the wooden door frame, arms cross over his chest face still red and puffy from when he had been crying. Hyunjin opened his mouth to speak but no sounds came out as he rose from the floor and rushed over to wrap his arms around Felix, Felix didn’t return the sentiment. In the background of his thoughts, he could hear Minho start sobbing once again, the blanket falling to the side of this body as he brought his hands up and around his legs. Felix stared at the older boy with an impassive expression on his face. Hyunjin was wetting the material of Felix’s shirt with his tears and all Felix could do was stand and watch it happen. 

“Tell me about what.” Felix reiterated his earlier question hoping now the boys were going to speak to him. He felt Hyunjin tense against his body, “You need to tell me right now because I came back against the advice of Chan to let you tell your side of the story, so you better start talking.” The only sounds that filled Felix’s ears were the silent sobs of Minho coming from the floor of the bedroom, so he spoke again. “I promised myself that if I was ever going to get into a relationship that I wouldn’t do anything without consulting the other people first. I only know what I saw but if you aren’t going to speak up about what was happening what am I supposed to believe?” The younger boy questioned, he felt Hyunjin shake his head against his chest and watched Minho raised his eyes to meet Felix’s gaze. “ I know what I saw, but I want to hear it from you. I want to hear it, in words from you before I go making any drastic decisions.” Felix paused and waited for someone to speak. He rolled his eyes before bluntly saying, “Chan told me you were having sex.” Felix saw Minho flinch from the corner of his eye but was soon distracted by Hyunjin’s words.

“No,” Hyunjin said, grip tightening on Felix’s shirt. “We would never, not without you. We promised.” Hyunjin stepped back and stared at Felix’s face, tears were welling in his eyes but forcing himself to keep them at bay. 

“How am I supposed to believe that; after walking in with him half-naked on top of you?” Felix rose his eyebrows at Hyunjin, the other 00’ line was shaking his head in return before glancing over his shoulder. 

“It’s not my secret to tell.” Felix looked past Hyunjin and saw Minho staring into thin air, eyes glazed over and no longer sobbing. Felix heard Minho sniffle before he heard him say anything. 

“Felix,” His voice was coarse, from its lack of use the younger boys watched the older man tighten his eyes shut before staring directly into Felix’s own, the boy's eyes were ushered with tears causing them to sparkle in the sunlight that streamed through the small gap in the curtains. “We love you. I’m sorry.”

“I get that you're sorry but sorry about what? Sorry means nothing to me anymore.” 

“I-” Hyunjin cut Minho off and before he could say anything about disrespect, the younger dancer had spoken up. 

“Just tell him the truth Min. He’s not going to be mad, it’s just dumb hiding it from him. He’s going to understand” Minho swallowed down his sobs before he opens his mouth to speak. 

“You're going to hate me,” Minho scoffed looking up at Felix’s face. “It’s nothing, literally nothing. I just get really sad sometimes and I don’t know what to do about it.” Felix watched as Minho’s tongue swipe across his bottom lip as he thought of his next few words. “When I was younger, it was a lot worse so there isn’t anything wrong, I’m fine now.” Hyunjin scoffed pushing at Minho’s shoulder, giving the older a pointed look. “It only really happened if I messed up a dance step or, or someone said something about me that I didn’t like, or maybe I didn’t feel smart enough or safe enough, or I started thinking too much” The older boy trailed off watching his fingers intertwined with one another. 

“So you have depression there’s nothing wrong with that.” Felix’s voice soften when he spoke, the freckled face boy was still wary of the situation still somewhat confused as to why this had been the problem the whole time. 

“No,” Minho stated firmly. “It’s not depression, I’m not depressed. I can’t have both anxiety and depression, I can’t be that broken.” Felix heard Hyunjin take a deep sigh before moving to sit beside the other boy who still sat on the floor unmoved from his original position. Felix knew how long it had taken them to convince Minho that it was okay for him to get his panic attacks every now and then, this is just another wall they have to break through. Felix knelt down in front of the older boy and took his hands in his own before speaking. 

“What brought this on now? Is that the reason why you have both been avoiding me?” 

“We-” “Lix, you remember that day that Minho got really mad at you during dance practice because you weren’t responding fast enough?” Felix stiffened a nod, remembering the day as if it was yesterday and not several months ago. “I-We got home that night afterward and Minho-We both felt really bad, for different reasons. We promised that we would help, but all we did was the opposite-”

“We started learning English.” Hyunjin glanced down at Minho at his interruption. Felix sat with wide eyes as if he was hearing the boy for the first time, Minho was speaking fluent English. “We tried to learn it as much as possible, so we could help talk to you.” Minho glanced up at Hyunjin for reassurance in his sentence, he received a short nod and a small smile before he continued, “But it got too much, we got busy and started ignoring you which we didn’t mean to do, we wanted to know as much before your birthday.” Hyunjin must have sensed Minho was getting choked up, so he added in his own broken English what Minho couldn’t. The boy's tone was a lot deeper than Felix had anticipated, Felix was almost taken aback from the sound that followed.

“It, uhm; we were running out of time and Minho about a week ago started getting really upset about it. Because he felt awful and didn’t know what to do and by this point, we couldn’t speak to you about it because we had already ignored you for so long so it hadn’t felt right. He started pulling all-nighters, I don’t think he’s slept in three days.” Hyunjin rubbed his hand up and down Minho’s arm for reassurance. Minho spoke a lot softer in English than Hyunjin had which didn’t surprise him all that much but in this current moment he couldn’t even find it in his heart to be mad at them for ignoring him all these months when they were doing it for him albeit, it could have been better planned, but the idea was a nice thought. 

“What you saw this morning, it wasn’t what you thought and I’m sorry that we made you think that we would do that without you. We made a promise and we wouldn’t break that promise.” Minho reached his hand out to loosely hold onto Felix’s own, he was back speaking Korean and Felix was still a little bit shocked by how they elder sounded. “Hyunjin came in and saw me dissociating when I was younger I did some horrible horrible things to myself Lix. I hate how it makes me look, and I didn’t know how to bring it up to either of you, but then Hyunjin caught me this morning fresh from the shower and he saw by accident. I tried to explain, but I just ended up a sobbing mess and,” Minho choked on his next few words before he managed to get a sentence out. “I just- I hate it so much.” He sniffled a bit before reacting quicker than Felix had seen him all day, “Not that, that’s an excuse to how we were treating you, no I just- I’m really bad at feelings Lix, Jinnie I think was just trying to make me feel better.” Hyunjin nodded at his boyfriend. 

“We really do love you, I’m sorry we are so bad at showing it.” Felix smiled at Hyunjin who smiled back.

“I thought you guys didn’t want me anymore, I thought- I thought maybe you had forgotten about me.” Felix bit his bottom lip before continuing. “I was so lonely and confused and I didn’t know what to do and the boys-” He gestured to the direction of the hallway, in which the three of them all knew the rest were standing outside the door taking turns listening in. “They didn’t know what to do and I’m pretty sure, I’ve hung off Changbin enough lately to make Jisung jealous enough to just confess his feelings for him but- I really missed you guys.” Felix swallowed and glanced up to the two boys who sat in front of him. “I don’t know if I can go back to being how we were before, I understand why you did what you did but I am still hurt and it’s going to take a while for that hurt to heal.” 

“So maybe, I’m gonna ask again but, is it okay if we start over?”

“More than okay” “Yes, please.” Hyunjin was the first to jump on Felix, Minho following shortly after until they had tackled the birthday boy to the floor, faces full of smiles and Felix’s heart was perhaps a tad bit warmer than it was before. 

They had a lot to work on but Felix was in love so maybe they’d make it work.


End file.
